One Moment
by Catrina
Summary: NaruSasu oneshot. When you slip and someone catches you, everything can change. hints of yaoi


One Moment

By Catrina

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; again, I only change their lives so they live like I think they should have in the show.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Naruto pairing, of course it is SasuNaru so let me know what you think and if I should try something longer. ONESHOT

00-00-00-00

Who was it who said that one moment could change every thing?

He wasn't sure which of his teachers had said it, wasn't sure when exactly he heard it but it was true. One moment in time could change your life, one wrong decision could damn you to a life of misery, or one accident could make you realize that everything you ever wanted was in one person.

It had happened as an accident. It was just a sparring match between rivals and friends. The ground was muddy and while a ninja should have been aware of that, Naruto was distracted by dark black eyes full of fight and energy, but anyway he slipped. He braced himself on strong shoulders that were getting ready to attack but ended up catching him in surprise.

Dark eyes looked into eyes as bright as the sky, but then lips touched his and it was soft and curious and he was intrigued. So much so that he raised his hands and threaded them though blond spikes to _ensure _that it happened again. Sasuke put a strong arm around his nemesis's waist holding him in place, physically showing him who was in control, but only because he felt it slipping away. In the corner of his mind he realized that this wasn't supposed to happen.

Boys didn't kiss other boys.

Boy weren't supposed to _like _kissing other boys.

But here they were, lying in the mud, holding each other like they were afraid to let go, wondering if it was okay? Was it okay to feel like your control was slipping, like your mind was melting, like your heart was being given to another person?

A moan startled them both, and they pulled away not sure exactly who made the sound but knew that it meant that they should stop. That it meant they were too close to too far.

Naruto blinked looking to the dark eyes, but noting that he was breathing heavy and there was a blush across his cheeks. He wondered absently if he looked the same, but pushed it to the back of his mind. Jumping up quickly, he extended a hand to Sasuke, but the other boy rose on his own. Sasuke was watching him like he was an enemy and something that was unfamiliar and odd. Raising a hand he scratched the back of his head letting out a little laugh that sounded loud to his own ears. But it seemed to do what was needed. Back to fighting the two again squared off kunai in hands and raced towards each other intent to almost kill.

But it was still a moment.

And it was a moment that Sasuke couldn't seem to forget…though it seemed Naruto had.

Days passed and turned to weeks but every time Sasuke saw him, when he was laughing, when he was eating ramen, when you would accidentally catch him in his moments of seriousness; he would remember that kiss. The feel of soft lips on his own, he would remember the smell of sunshine.

Occasionally blue eyes would catch him, a question there…

_Why are you watching me?_

_What do you see?_

But the questions were never voiced and therefore they were never answered.

Every time the squared off in a muddy field, it was the one thing they never forgot. Mud is wet…_careful…don't slip_.

Because you know the other would catch you and then you would have another moment, and neither of them was exactly sure that was what they wanted.

But he knew that one day it was bound to happen, the questions would be asked and it came sooner then expected. Sasuke stood, not stalking, but noticing that Naruto was there and when he watched he remembered. But it was when Naruto waved and called to him.

"Hey, teme!" The exuberant boy bounced over, but his eyes weren't as joyful as always, they were a little darker then the clear sky. He loved those eyes, maybe because when he looked in the mirror his were so dark.

"Dobe." It was an acknowledgement, one that said 'hello.'

"What you watching?" Naruto asked standing close, to close, closer then normal friends stood.

Honesty… should he be honest?

"You," Sasuke's eyes widened only a little, surprised of his own answer, surprised that it came from him, but that was his voice, "I was watching you." Naruto also seemed surprised by his answer. His mouth was open in a small 'o' eyes even wider then their normal innocent appearance. But he knew those lips, knew that they were warm. With out noticing they both seemed to start walking together…away from prying eyes that always seemed to stick to one or the other of them.

"Why were you watching me?" A big smile and curious eyes looked at him through long lashes, that shouldn't be allowed on anyone of the male sex, but yet Naruto had them and he was very much a boy. Just like Sasuke.

"I was thinking." Again with the honesty, should he tell the truth because truly there were two options… should he say, 'I was thinking of our kiss and doing it again' or 'I was thinking of what an idiot you are.' So many decisions yet this one was taken from him.

"You're thinking of our sparring match three weeks ago." Naruto stupid? He started to wonder who really made that decision. The boy beside him had fingers laced behind his head as he looked up to the sky. Clouds passed and for a moment they caught Sasuke's attention before he realized that there was something much more attractive to his side.

"Yes, I was." But before he knew it there they were. That same muddy field, the one that had changed his life, it laid out before him innocent and unchanged.

"Does it bother you?" Naruto asked before pulling a kunai twirling it on his finger before throwing it at a tree.

"What?"

"You know _it_?" Naruto stressed trying to make sure that Sasuke knew for sure what he was talking about.

"You started it." Sasuke decided taunting the other boy, looking over to see that the other boy had once again pulled a kunai and was squared off to fight him. Coping his stance Sasuke pulled a weapon, slightly comforted by the weight in his hand. This he could handle…the other…that conversation about feelings and emotions that he was unsure of how to handle. So instead he rushed at the other boy hoping that he would understand.

_I don't know what to say!_

_I don't know what I want!_

But this time it was he who slipped distracted by the pure light in his fighting partner, it was he who looked too hard into mischievous blue eyes, it was he who was caught.

This time they allowed themselves to get lost in a moment.

A moment that changed their lives and brought them together.

00-00-00-00

Okay…have no idea where this came from…was actually writing in another fandom and then…BOOM…Naruto fic.

So yeah…let me know how I did. I would like to write a longer more in depth Naruto fic…that is if you think I should.

Thanks for reading.

Cat


End file.
